


Rosebuds

by Z_doodle



Category: Lalaloopsy
Genre: Change of Identity, Disguise, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Manipulation, Original Character(s), Secret Identity, metaphorical character death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:48:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23703376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Z_doodle/pseuds/Z_doodle
Summary: She had been given a chance. A chance to start all over, to get away from it all, to become someone new, someone better, someone...anyone but herself. And no one would notice she was gone.Jewels is offered a chance at a new life when a shapeshifter offers to take her place.
Relationships: self worth - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	1. A seed is sewn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jewels makes a fateful encounter that would change her life in the most literal way/

It was after the incident with Forest. That day marked the beginning of a steep down hill spiral. Forest had grown frustrated with her while they were bound at the hip (Metaphorically).

It had all been some freak accident. It started as an incident on Spots part, as many craft related mishaps were. She had been helping Forest with repairing a wooden statue his pet beaver had made. Forest had knocked it off the table while in a hurry and it broke from the fall. Spot was the residential artist so Forest went to her for help. 

Spot had the right idea when she suggested just glueing it back together and presented an adhesive of Dot's design. It was made specifically to create a permanent bond. Jewels made the mistake of touching any surface around their work space and wound up palm in Palm with the local lumberjack. A miserable freak accident indeed. 

Forest had his work to do just as she had her own business to attend to, and there they were stuck together. 

She came to realized it was her own fault for being uncooperative in the situation. Not that what he had said hurt any less than it did upon the realization. Forest was an honest man, known for being calm and well tempered. And she had overstepped his very generous boundaries. Of course he finally snapped. There alone at the edge of the woods was where he confirmed everything she had been in denial of for years. What the others said about her behind her back, the annoyed sighs and white lies she'd been told to make her go away, the thoughts that crossed the minds of friends who may have just been tolerating her all this time. He laid it all on the table then and there. That she was selfish, self absorbed, arrogant, conceited, entitled...the list could go on for pages and then some. She knew all this deep down, but it hurt worse to hear it said. And to make matters worse, she was still stuck to him. How she wished she could have left.

After that day she began to doubt who her friends were. If she ever even had any to begin with. That's when Crafty came along, offering to take the burden off her shoulders.

Crafty wasn't exactly known for having the best track record. She could be rude, aggressive, and cruel when she wanted to be. And when she wanted to be just so happened to be all the time. But she did have something to offer in that she was able to take any form she desired.

"Y'know Glitter Brains I could take your place" the shapeshifter started approaching the mourning princess. 

"What?" Jewels replied glancing up at the dark haired figure looming over her from where she was sitting.

Crafty grinned "Listen, everyone in this here town hates you. Forest himself said it, and that man couldn't lie to save his life."

"He never said they hated me." she retorted, although there was no confidence in her words as she folded her arms over her chest.

"Is that so? Then tell me why you're out here alone hosting a pity party for yourself." she teased, poking Jewels in the forehead rather sharply.

Jewels felt her face heat up in embarrassment "...a-and yet you want to take my place?" 

Crafty gave a short nod "I thrive on spite and resentment." she posed dramatically as her form melted into the spitting image of Jewels "Listen dollface it's a win win situation, I take your place and put all that hate your fake friends have to good use and you Princess Nobody get to start all over." Crafty coaxed.

Jewels took a moment, suspicion noticeable in her delayed response "what's the catch?" 

Crafty laughed "Catch? Oh Pebble that's adorable, this isn't a movie lottery ticket, there is no catch, just a trade off."

Jewels thought about it. "How exactly do I...start over?"

"Oh thats easy! Just change your identity, find some place where no one knows your name and build your way up again. Boom! No one will know a thing unless you spill."

"...Easy" the princess repeated

The shapeshifter grinned "Yep! and maybe then you'll finally have some real friends"


	2. A sprout of doubt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All her efforts to be somebody, anybody, costed her relationships far more valuable than anything she could have ever dreamed of owning. She had to start over.
> 
> But how?

She took a look at herself in the vanity. Her eyes scanning its reflective surface. Taking in every little detail that made her, her.

Hesitation began to well up. Did she really want go through with this?

Her whole life she had built this persona of who she thought she wanted to be. Someone who was respected, powerful, and important. But... at what cost?  
What if this failed?  
She took a deep breath and looked down at the scissors on the vanity counter. Who was it now that she wanted to be anyway?.

She seized the scissors off the stand and grasped them in her hand. If this was going to work no one could recognize her. That's what Crafty had said right? She clutched the plastic handle in her palm. 

"Easy." She muttered the word to herself. Then why was this so hard!  
She had done thousands of makeovers before. So why, now, when it mattered most was she so nervous?  
It would be fine right? she would make it work. 

"What's the hold up?" a voice cooed in the darkness "Scared?" 

Jewels jerked around in surprise, the scissors clattering against the tile floor. "C-Crafty? how did you get in here?"

"No door can lock me out. Everyone knows that Tiara Tramp." she bragged stepping forward into the light. 

Jewels crouched down to pick up the discarded sheers. "W-well then, why are you here?"

"Because you sure are taking your precious time Coin Toss." Crafty complained. "You aren't thinking of backing out are you?"

"Of course not! I never go back on my word." she scoffed rather offended by the notion. "I may be a lot of things but a liar isn't one of them."

"Then what's the hold up Narcissus?"

Jewels paused "Well I..I can't seem to decide on what to change." she reluctantly admitted.

"Everything would be a nice start" Crafty joked, smirking. 

"It's not that easy!" the princess retorted glancing back at the mirror, her expression falling from defensive to doubtful in seconds. 

"Sure it is. I do it all the time." the shapeshifter boasted, dramatically placing a hand to her chest in a mocking way. She spared a a glance at Jewels reflection. The distress on the princess' face was priceless on its own.

"That's easy for you to say." Jewels stated setting the scissors back down on the vanity counter "It nothing permanent for you."

Crafty stifled a laugh with little success "Aw Babydoll do you need some help?" she teased, snatching the tiara that rested in Jewels' hair and tossing it aside. "Here let me give you a push in the right direction."   
Crafty shoved Jewels down onto the vanity seat.

"Must you be so literal?" Jewels criticized. 

"Not really, but it's funny." she pulled Jewels hair over her shoulders and used her hands to indicate the length "Why not cut it short?"

"Do you think that would work?" Jewels questioned.

Crafty grinned "Certainly."

Jewels took one last look at herself. After today the person before her now would be gone forever.

"Alright."

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on the character development Jewels undergoes in my hypothetical Reboot for the franchise. It is rooted both in canonical statements made in the netflix series and the ideas presented to me through friends and anons on the blog dedicated to it @we-are-lalaloopsy


End file.
